Destined Stars
by escapetofaerie
Summary: She looked like an angel. There was no other way to describe her. Then again… Were angels actually allowed to appear out of nowhere and straddle naked men when they were soaking in a hot tub? Syaoran wasn't really sure. SyaoranxSakura


**Author's note: **Hello everyone, here's a new story that just popped out of my brain in the past few days. It would not leave me alone so I decided to just get it out there. It was supposed to be in Card Captor Sakura but since I'll be using a few CLAMP characters, I might as well put it under TRC since TRC is one massive CLAMP crossover anyway. Enjoy reading and tell me what you guys think. :D

**Title: Destined Stars**

**Rating: M **(for situations and language)

**Summary (or more aptly called a teaser): **She looked like an angel. There was no other way to describe her. Then again… Were angels actually allowed to appear out of nowhere and straddle naked men when they were soaking in a hot tub? Syaoran wasn't really sure.

**Disclaimer: **Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle is not mine. I would have died of happiness if it was. But since I'm still breathing, it obviously isn't. TRC will always belong to CLAMP. No animals were harmed in the making of this story and no money gets added to my accounts because of it either. This is a work of fiction and any similarities to real life people, events and places are just coincidences.

**-oOo-**

_**Syaoran's Apartment. Kyoto, Japan. 7:03 PM**_

Light illuminated his dimly lit hallway the moment he switched on the lights. His mess of an apartment presented itself to him. He did not have time to clean up since he's been spending most of his time looking for work. He sighed in exhaustion and dropped his bag on the couch, right beside last week's laundry and yesterday's breakfast. He stretched his limbs trying to work out the kinks in his shoulders. He had been far too optimistic about freelance work. With no employer to pay you, you're basically going to starve. He was too used to the life of a salaryman that he was taking quite a while to get used to it. It was tiring and hard compared to his old job but he was happier.

The days sweat and grime weighed down his button-down and he felt free the moment he shrugged out of it. He walked to the bathroom and started the hot water running. He needed a good soak. He removed all his clothes and checked his cell phone for any messages.

_No messages, huh?_

He sighed and threw it on his bed. He was expecting her to come around by this time already.

_Are you too busy with work again?_

Surprisingly, he didn't feel as hurt as he expected to be.

_Well, ignoring me has been something you were getting good at._

It was almost two weeks after he and his girlfriend had that fight. She was supposed to be his fiancée now but due to problems with his old work, he had refrained from proposing. He didn't want to do so when he didn't have a stable source of income. Ramen deliveries for each meal were out of the question. He didn't think she'd enjoy it.

Mei Ling, his girlfriend slash hopefully soon-to-be fiancée, was one of the people to look out for in the Japanese business world. She was one of the leading entities in Haga Inc., the leading advertising company in Japan. She was already too used to the riches of her lifestyle that taking a step down would be unthinkable for her.

Thus the reason for their current impasse.

Syaoran had been like her two weeks ago. He was the lead financial officer of the biggest architectural firm in Japan. He and Mei Ling were Japan's wonder couple. All their business associates were jealous of them. Everything had been perfect. Right up until Syaoran resigned from his job.

That certainly caused waves. Not just in the business world, too. Mei Ling was appalled at his action. He didn't give her an explanation. He simply said he wanted a simpler life. An outright lie. The truth was he found some documents pointing to illegal and inhumane activities being done by his company. He felt sick when he realized that a lot of the projects he completed were actually used for covering up such crimes. He resigned the next day. He secretly gave the documents to a reporter friend he had. He was expecting the news to break out soon. Not knowing this, Mei Ling was very disappointed in him. She even mocked him when he told her he was trying out as a freelance photographer, photography being a long-time hobby of his. She told him not to speak to her again until he became serious and got his old job back.

He was actually a little afraid they weren't going to talk ever again since he had no intention of going back to that company. Still, he wasn't really hurt. Weird thinking that he had plans of proposing to her. They'd been together for ten years after all. Maybe he was getting used to it? Or he felt obligated to since he'd been by her side that long? He didn't want to admit it, especially to himself, but Mei Ling had changed quite a lot in the last few months ever since she rose to the position she had now.

_Where's the Mei Ling I fell for?_

Syaoran shook his head to ward away thoughts of his girlfriend. He'd usually go away to find the solace of a drink after he thought of her. By the time he got to the bathroom, the tub was almost full. He tested the water, satisfied with its temperature. He moaned in pleasure as the hot water lapped around him, soothing his aching muscles. He leaned back and tried to relax his mind and his body.

_I really have to put my life back on track._

Out of nowhere, a thick mist seemed to materialize in front of him. The mist smelled oddly like sakura blossoms in spring. Syaoran rubbed his eyes, not really believing what he saw.

_Am I hallucinating?_

His mind was further blown away by the heavy weight that seemed to press on his body. He stared in horror as a bright light seemed to come out of the mist. The light transformed to the shape on a human, although not quite. He squinted his eyes, the brightness hurting until all of a sudden, everything turned back to normal.

_There is something moving on waist!_

The movement caught him off guard. He opened his eyes and gaped at what he saw. There was a beautiful woman on top of him. Her auburn hair obscured her face and her red lips were open, her breath coming in small gasps. Her small, delicate hands were on his chest, trying their best to support her weight. She was wearing nothing but a paper-thin robe, the curve of her body obvious from underneath it. The water in the tub caused half of the tunic-like thing to cling onto her flawless, supple legs, both splayed out on either side of him. He could feel her skin against his abdominals. The heat from his face was reaching to the other parts of his body.

_Oh, kami._

What really grabbed his attention were the expansive white wings that seemed to sprout out from the girl's back.

_Is this an angel?_

His illusion was shattered when he heard the words that came out of her mouth.

"Shit, Eriol. That freaking hurt!"

The last thing he remembered was the endless green of her eyes before darkness fell on him.

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **Hope it sets the tone for the story properly. Please leave me a review to tell me what you think.


End file.
